


Undertale Oneshots! MEOW

by BrittDub1



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Sans - Freeform, reader - Freeform, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9207908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrittDub1/pseuds/BrittDub1
Summary: Reader x Sans one-shots, even though i don't really like them there is so much that could happen after, I am taking requests.





	1. Chapter 1

I don't have much to say here other that, this is just a page explaining what I will and won't write. I will not write lemons sorry, but I will write it as if they are doin it so its all in your imagination. I will only be doin reader/sans or oc/sans cause Sans is my only man.  
So that is basically all i have to say, I hope you enjoy my work. Ps the first story is written for this I will release it later mob!sans i hope you guys will like it.

What the heck here is a small preview.

Anna glared at the passerby's as she sat on the park bench, all those suits and their dirty buisness. They were the reason that she had fallen so far, why she was a thief, homeless, a criminal. She had become a renowned thief in the few years she had been on the street, she was also known for getting information. But now she sat here at this park bench and remembered a time before all this had happened, when she had lived with her family and been betrothed. But that had all gone to hell and a hand-basket that day that her father had heard something that he wasn't supposed to at the bank that he worked at. The bank was working with the monster killing mob, monsters had come out of their mountain not long before and many had a problem with that. The bank man was, well he was one that was the worse he was paying them to kill certain monsters, and my father being a true and just man had went to tell the monster what he heard.


	2. The Neko Terror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mob!Sans x Oc

Anna glared at the passerby's as she sat on the park bench, all those suits and their dirty buisness. They were the reason that she had fallen so far, why she was a thief, homeless, a criminal. She had become a renowned thief in the few years she had been on the street, she was also known for getting information. But now she sat here at this park bench and remembered a time before all this had happened, when she had lived with her family and been betrothed. But that had all gone to hell and a hand-basket that day that her father had heard something that he wasn't supposed to at the bank that he worked at. The bank was working with the monster killing mob, monsters had come out of their mountain not long before and many had a problem with that. The bank man was, well he was one that was the worse he was paying them to kill certain monsters, and my father being a true and just man had went to tell the monster what he heard.  
Looking towards the crowds of people pouring about she remembered how men in suits like them had broken into their home, and had killed he parents. She had survived only because she had been hiding in the yard, and nobody had cared and she had fallen into the streets. But she knew the truth that they were not all bad she thought as she swung her legs like a child and watched a traveling sales man go by, she watched as somebody stopped to talk to him this was a perfect opportunity but she passed it up as she thought of the man who had saved her. He was a man of fire, he had helped her understand and had fed her. His name was Grilby he had even offered her a real paying job at his bar, but she had refused because she had no experience with any work.   
Smiling at the thought of Grilby she rose from her seat on the bench and started to the bar, walking past the cart of the traveling sales man she carefully snitched a small box that was in it. She just could not resist it she thought as she gazed at the box in her hand as she carefully shuffled away. Grilby's would not be open anyways so she took a longer way so she could drop off the box in a safe place, money was a hard thing to come by in times like these hopefully it would be worth something.  
Hurrying to Grilbys, that was also the name of his bar so original, she really did need the company and the food would be good to she thought as her stomach grumbled. As she reached it she smiled it was a such a classy place, but only the most courageous humans would venture in, for it was well known that it was a monster bar. Many people feared monsters and for no reason really, they were strong but they never hurt people, but they had started there own gang soon after joining the society. Grilby was just a messenger for the gang as far as she knew and he would collect intel. His bar was a place were many of its members went to, so the humans would stay away.  
Going down the ally to enter the back door she knocked then entered, he had told her if she ever came to visit that she should enter here but she felt weird if she just entered. Shrugging out of her raggedy old boys jacket that she wore to make her look more like a boy. Walking slowly towards the main room she heard voices, darn had she come a bad time. About to back off and wait she then heard Grilby call to her, "Anna, can you come here I have some people that want to meet you."  
Entering the room she saw two skeleton they were part of the Dreemurr family she knew instantly because of the short one. He was all over the news put the they could never peg anything on of it on him, he was good at what he did. She had always liked the Dreemurr family they never did murder for hire, sure they did other illegal things like liquor trade, monster food trade(it was made illegal for humans), and loan sharking she had heard that that was the short ones expertiece. They also owned a factory in this part of town and it hired both monsters and humans it was known to be a great place.  
"So you are the 'Neko Terror,'" the short skeleton asked as he fiddled with his hat that he had in his hands.  
"Thats what they call me," she smiled.  
"Yes they do like tagging us all with names they called me 'short skeleman' for the longest time," he laughed.   
She smiled and held out her hand, "My real name as you heard Grilby is Anna, its nice to meet you small skeleman," she said with a wink.  
"Its Sans, Sans the skeleton," he said taking her hand and kissing it, then giving her a wink.  
"Sans Stop Your Flirting, We Have Important Business. We Need To Ask Her For Her Help Remember," the tall one said in a loud voice.  
Her face flushed at that, was that flirting and what did they want with her, "Um, so what can I help you fine gentlemen with today." At the fine gentlemen part the short skeleton turned blue in the face.  
"Well Since My Brother Is Distracted At The Moment, We Would Like To Ask You A Favor." he stopped and looked to her, she nods her head for him to continue. "We Were Wondering If You Could Question Someone For Us."  
"May I ask what they have done," she asked wanting to know what she was getting into.  
"We found him last night trying to sneak into one of our factories, wes thinkin that he was wantin to try and poison the monster food," sans said glaring at the ground. "He killed one of our men, I want to know who he works for," he growled.  
***  
"You know if you don't tell me I will have to take more drastic measures, Nya." She said as she stands parallel to the chair the man was strapped in.  
"Ha you aren't so bad, I have had way worse that this," he laughed at what she had done, so far all she had done was to tighten his restraints a tighter than normal, then taken her bag and placed in on the ground with a clunk. "So much for Neko Terror you aren't scary at all,' he spat out.  
"Do you want to know why they call me Neko Terror, Nya" she said as she opened her bag.  
"Is it because your a p."  
"NO NYA," she ground out stabbing his chair not letting him finish that. "No," she said seeing a small amount of fear in his eyes now she had nearly stabbed a very special part of him, "It is because I cut but not deeply just enough to scratch, Nya."  
Laughing at that she continues, "I got that name when I was trying to get info out of a Japanese business man who was selling, well that doesent matter nya," she said with a smile. "I got what I wanted from him and he named me the Neko Terror, because I was the terror of his life, Nya."  
His eyes bug at that, "So you know that story, Nya" she said playing with one of her knives.  
"That is just the story of a crazy man who,' he was wiggling now, "Who went to deep and got caught"  
"Nya, but that was me, now he will be you, Nya," her smile is wicked at this, before her knife touches his skin he squeels.  
"Its Terrance, I work for Terrance," he cried out then started mumbling about not wanting to be crazy.  
"See that was easy," she says, "Well thank you for your cooperation much appreciated, Nya," she adds for effect as she pulls the knife out of the chair and puts in into her bag gently and starts to leave the room.  
"Good job doll, you didn't even touch him," Sans tells you he is standing just outside the door with a cigar between his teeth.  
"So your man is Terrance," she knew that name well that was the gang that killed monsters the gang that had killed her parents, "I want to hurt him," she said looking towards the door.  
"I know and I know why, your father is a hero to monsters you know that," he whispers.  
"Really."  
"Yes he saved the king, when he sent that message, we know that he and your mother died because of that," he said as he gently patted your back as you felt tears falling down your face.  
"How can you know."  
"We have eyes and ears everywhere and to tell you the truth we have been watching out for you," he said taking a handkerchief out of his pocket and gently wiping the tears from your face, "Now that you know the truth I would like to ask you something."  
"Yes."  
"Would you like to become part of the family,"


	3. Neko Terror P2

Wow, becoming part of the Dreemurr family had been magical Anna thought and she meant literally, to become part of the family Asgore, the boss, had mixed his magic with other monsters of hight rank then they had mingled it with her blood. He told her then that that would make her part of the family, but she felt no different she thought with a sigh as she fell onto her bed. She still felt like she had no place in the world, maybe she just needed to sleep on it.  
She snuggled into the bed and marveled at how amazing if felt like sleeping on a cloud. The Dreemurr's must be really successful if they could afford this place, they had converted an old factory into a place for monsters to live, were they were letting her live now. Closing her eyes she fell asleep to the thought of how amazing monsters really were.  
***  
Anna walked towards her old... Well she didn't really know what to call it, it wasn't really a home thats for sure. Getting to her old alley she ducked in unnoticed by passer-bye's people were always suspicious of people going into alley's. She grabbed the small bag of her meager belongings it was mostly boy cloths that helped keep her safe from certain people. Looking over the alley to check to see if she forgot anything, she remembered the box that she had stolen from the traveling salesman. Hoisting her bag up she and then started to meander through the streets and checking all of her safe box's she had around town.  
As the reached the last one the one that she had the box in she felt someone grab her hand, not wanting to cause a scene she turns to tell off the person but sees that it is Sans. She relaxes her stance, "Why hello, what are you doing on this fine day."  
"Scaring the skin off of people it seems," he chuckled out still holding her hand. "But I wanted to know what you are doing in this part of town."   
"Yes cause we all want to jump out of skin and join you," she grumbles, "I am here to pick up a box." She then opened up this hidey hole to find nothing gasping she searched the area maybe it fell out.  
"Lookin for this doll," Sans drawled as he held the small box in his hand.  
"How did you get that."  
"I will not lie," he mused, "I have been following you, I feel... drawn to you," he whispered as he crept closer to her till they were face to face.  
He opened the box and pulled out a necklace, "You would look enchanting with this on," his said into her ear and she felt herself shutter at his gravely voice.  
"Wow, how did that sales man get his hans on that," she said trying to distract herself form what she was feeling, all she heard from him was a grumble as he moved closer.  
"Let me put this on you," he said gently placing it around her neck and locking the clasp. She looked down at it and did wonder how he had gotten it but was distracted when she felt Sans touching her neck and it wasn't with hands it felt almost like lips.  
Jumping away in surprise, she turned to see a blue face skeleton, "Well we should get going," she said taking the necklace and hiding it under he shirt.   
He growled at that, then grumbled, "Yes, you are right Papys is probably worried, he worries to much. I also need to get you new cloths."  
"Hm, new cloths, do you know someone," she asks as she starts for the exit of the alley.  
"Why yes she is very good she mad me this suit, I mean try making a skeleton a suit when he is just bones and make it look good." he said.  
"Well you look very handsome in that suit," she blurted out without really thinking, she flushed when she thought about what she said. She hurried on her walk, "So Papyrus is your brother right what does he do."  
"Yes, he is, I guess you don't know much about us do you," he turned his head to look at her, she nodded her head so he started to explain. He was in charge of loans and such but he did many other jobs, Papyrus was in charge of making sure all the factories were running smoothly. Undyne who you had yet to meet was in charge of security, Alphys was a scientist, Grilby intel, Muffet ran a clothing factory with her spiders. There was so many of them it was amazing that they had all come out of the ground. His list continued until they got back.  
"Well I guess that I don't need to tell you any more," he said taking her hand, "Come with me gotta stop in to see Papyrus, then see Muffet about new clothing for you."  
Pulling her along by the hand he brought her to his and his bros place. When Asgore and Toriel had bought this place and renovated it they had mad the living spaces like apartments, it was amazing what a little gold could do. She smiled as she entered because the first think she saw was a couch that had a pile of socks beside it that had a stack of paper notes on it. She walked up closer to see that it and chuckled when she saw that if was an argument about cleaning them up. "Ah, So I See That You Have Found My Brothers Despicable Sock Collection," she heard and turned to see Papyrus standing at a doorway.  
"Yes," she laughed, "I wish I had a sock collection, but the only socks that I have are the ones that are on my feet."  
"We will be rectifying that soon," Sans said, "Just wanted to let you know that we will be out for most of the day bro."  
"Alright But Be Back Before Supper, Anna You must Join Us."  
Smiling she accepts the offer as Sans takes her hand and leads her out.  
***  
Anna looks at all the dresses that Sans had gotten her to choose, there were so many. He had told her that since they owned the factory that she could return then if she did not like them, maybe joining them was the best choice in her life.  
Picking a simple dress, she changed and placed the necklace on over the dress. She wanted to look nice for the supper that Papyrus had said that he was making, hearing a knock at the door she checked herself in the mirror then went to get it.  
"You look beautiful," Sans said as she opened the door, "Shall we," he then held out his arm to her. Grabbing his arms they start on the walk to his apartment. "After you," he says as he opens the door, then again the first thing you see is that the sock pile is gone.  
"You cleaned up your socks."  
"Don't want you thinkin that I am a slob," he says winking at you, then leading you to the kitchen dining room area.  
"You guys have a kitchen in your apartment," she says with jealousy. Only certain apartments had it because of the structure of the factory it was impossible for some of them to have those things thankfully they all had plumbing.  
"Ya my bro does a lot of cooking, thankfully he has gotten a a lot better. I remember a time were I used the foods he made to rid our house of unwanted pests in killed them before they knew what was going on."  
"Sans You Gave Her The Necklace, Anna I Must Say You Look Beautiful With That Necklace," she heard Papyrus say. She looks at him in confusion then at Sans who's face was blue and was trying to hide his face and well as shut Papyrus up by throwing his hat at him.  
Turning to Sans she asks, "How did you give this to me when I stole it."  
"Um, I may have payed the man to sand there with his wagon in hopes that you would steal it," he said hurriedly as if he hopes that you would not hear it.  
She flushed at that, he had mad it seem like she was taking when it was he that was giving in a very strange way. Looking down to the floor she said, "Thank you," very quietly.  
"Your welcome," he whispered back equally as quiet.

1 Year Later

Anna sits at her apartment waiting for Sans, this was there one year of dating aniversary he said he had a surprise for her. Man she thought it had been a whole year already, she really enjoyed his company and him being handsome was just a bonus. Some people had shown anger at their relationship, humans and monsters, but neither of them cared about what others thought about them.  
Hearing the door knock she rushes over to open it, she sees the handsome skeleton who resides in almost all of her waking and sleeping thoughts, "So what is the plan for today."  
"Well I was thinking maybe we could stay in and have a nice quiet supper just the two of us," he said holding out a basket.  
"That sounds nice," she smiles and takes the basket.  
Placing it on the floor by the couch and then taking a blanket to spread it out. She sits then looks into the basket and gasps when she sees a jewelry box grabbing it she opens it to find a ring. Looking to Sans she sees him on his knee in front of her taking the box he whispers, "Will you make me the happiest skeleton."  
"YES," she cries, and he puts the ring on her finger she whispers to him, "I love you."  
"I love you too," he says, "Now wanna go to Grilbys for the celebration of you saying yes."  
"Wow, you were that certain that I would say yes."  
"Yes," was all he said as he grabbed her into a hug.

Timeskip to honeymoon - oooooooooo  
She giggled as Sans trails his phalanges down her arm, "You know, I love you," he whispers into her hair, "I wish that I we could have kids," he says his voice sounding rough with sadness. She knew that he wanted to be a father he had talked about how much he had enjoyed taking care of Papyrus even in the hard times, but he worried that they could not have kids.  
"I do not care," she whispers pressing into his bones and feeling an extra bone she pulls him closer, "We can always continue trying, now lets continue were we left off last night."


	4. Love Letters P1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans/Monster Reader

Sans Pov  
"Hey Sans," he heard his brother shout from the table across the room, "I Think You Have An Admirer!"  
"hm, what makes you say that?" He asks as he flicks the channel on the tv, Mettaton, Mettaton, and more Mettaton. Turning it off he hears his brother shout, "Cause I Am Looking Through Your Mail!"  
"what," he shouts running as fast as he had ever had in his life to the table to see Papyrus rifling through letters, "why?"  
"Cause The Mailman Said He Would Stop Delivering If It Was Not Cleaned Out, And I Need To Be Ready For The Fan Mail That I Shall Receive When I Join The Royal Guard," he answers as he opens another letter and starts to read it.  
Sans grabbed the letter and sighted, "ya but you didn't need to open them all," he said pointedly as he sees that he had opened almost all of them.  
"Not Like You Ever Will," he said back.  
"i would some day."  
"Not In This Millennium, I Think You Should Read Them."  
"fine," he groused picking up all the letters he went to his room, then picking one at random he read it.

Sans  
Ketchup is Red  
Echo Flowers Blue  
I want you to know  
That I Like You  
<3

He felt his face warm at that, Papyrus was right he did have a secret admirer. Grabbing the next letter seeing that it was junk mail he tossed it on the floor, and grabbed the next and saw that this one was a bit longer.

Sans  
I don't know what to say, I just wanted to tell you that I like you but I am afraid   
to tell you in person. Who knows if I will ever tell you who I am bu I want you   
to know that even if I never tell you I will always love you.   
<3

 

Reader Pov  
She played with her pencil as she looked at her blank piece of paper in front of her, she wanted to tell him who she was but how.

Sans  
I want you to know who I am, I will meet you by the echo 

She crumpled up the sheet of paper no that would not be good, she just needed to be straight forward about this.

Sans  
I wish to tell you face to face how I feel, I wish to meet you at the echo flower   
field at tomorrow at noon.

She nodded at that yes it would be good, she would just have to hand deliver it so that he received it on time. Folding the letter she sealed it into an envelope and started out the door. As she got to Sans and Papyrus' house, she thought crap what if he does not pick up his mail. He will think that she means the next day if he picks it up tomorrow, alright drastic times call for drastic measures.  
Walking up to the door she knocks and waits, Papyrus answers, "Y/n, It Is Good To See You. What Have You Got There," he greets you then points to your hands.  
"Oh I don't know I found this on your front mat," she said.  
"Hm," was all he said looking at the letter and seeing Sans written on it in blue, "Well Come In Its Cold Outside, I Shall Give This To Sans Now."  
Stepping into the house she nervously went to the couch, curling her fur around she waited for Papyrus to return. Hopefully delivering it by hand did not make it to obvious she hoped that he would not figure it out yet.  
Hearing Papyrus run down the stairs she turned to see him jump on the couch. "So You Are the Secret Admirer," he says looking pleased.  
"Wha, wh how do you know and not so loud," she whispered glancing up the stairs.  
"Well, I know because I read all his mail."  
"What, you read them all," she cried out turning red.  
"Why yes, they were lovely letters," he said then glanced to the balcony, "You do know that the front mat is covered in snow and wet, but your secret is safe with me." he whisper yelled to her.  
Ga why hadn't she realized that, "You aren't going to tell him."  
"Nope I Shall See If He Can Find Out On His Own."  
"hmm, so who can find what on his own." She heard Sans Lazy voice call from above.  
Turning to look at him she knows her face is flushed what can she say, the it came to her, "It is something that happened on a Mettaton soap opera when Metta..."  
"save it," he interrupted her, "i don't want to hear about tin breath and his bad shows," he ground out. Fwe she thought to herself, saved by that stupid metal monstrosity was all she could think as she sunk further into the couch.  
"so what are you doing here?" Sans asks her as he walks towards the couch.  
"Um, well I just came to hand out but he said you were busy so I was gonna go," she says as she starts to rise from the couch.  
"no stay," Sans says and she feels his magic pushing her back towards the couch. Blushing at the feel of his magic on her body she flushed quickly hiding her face so he would not notice, "lets watch something."  
"Alright," she says her voice muffled by her hood.  
"you all right," Sans asks as he pulls her hood off his face right beside hers.  
Jumping back surprised to have him so close she stutters out, "I have to go, I think I left the tellie on, bye." Quickly she runs out of there house a fast as she can.  
Getting to her door she pants, and flushes at the thought of how close his face had been to hers. Opening the door she went in then slumped on her couch and looked across the room, the only thing in her thoughts was the word, 'crap.'


	5. Love Letters P2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MonsterReader/Sans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nyan I write these all in a notebook and its actually kind of annoying to write it from there to here.

Sans Pov  
He hears a knock on the door but ignores it, he must figure out who it was that was writing these to him, he has a suspicion and he hopes that he is write, "Sans you have more mail," Papyrus shouts hammering on his door. Opening it to have Papyrus throw the letter into his face and then run back downstairs. Opening it quickly he sees that it is another letter from his admirer, she wanted to meet him tomorrow in the echo flower field. Rereading it he gasps he knows who wrote these, Y/N he felt his soul leap with excitement she must still be downstairs.  
Running to the stairs he hears the tail end of a conversation that they were having, "Find Out On His Own." He wondered what that was about, "so who can find out what on his own?" he asks as he looks down at them from the balcony. Seeing Y/N confirmed his suspicion, walking down the stairs at an accelerated pace he hears her hurry out some garbage about a Mettaton movie so he interrupted her, "save it, i don't want to hear about tin breath and his bad movies."  
Watching her expression become relieved he smirks walking towards the couch he asks, "so what are you doin here?"  
"Um well I just came to hand out but he," she said pointing to Papyrus, "Said that you were busy so I was gonna leave," she smiled as she rose from the couch and started to leave.  
"Stay," he said as he felt his soul pulse at the thought of her leaving so he used his magic to push her towards the couch. Watching her like a hawk as she flushed an instant before throwing her hod over her face, "Alright," he heard her muffled voice. Smiling a genuine smile he crept closer to her and pulls her hood of asking, "are you alright?" His face almost pressed to hers.  
She jumps back at the closeness then yelps out, "I gotta go I think I left my tellie on, bye," she then ran to the door and hurried out.  
Smiling widely he wondered how he had not noticed this earlier maybe he had been to busy with his own like. Taking the letter from his pocket he smiled more, she wanted to meet him to confess her feeling and he would do the same. He stood there for a minute pondering why what she had said before she left had sounded off, then laughed, she didn't have a tellie.

Y/N pov  
Y/N gently sank into her sofa, he knew and she was gonna meet him tomorrow by the echo flowers, trying to slow her breathing she gazed at the floor what was she going to do how was she gonna tell him maybe she should use a joke. No the only one she knew seemed to be a bit over used, o but what she wouldn't give to have the nerve to say 'olive you' to him. Slumping further into the couch she started to twisting her fur, it was a nervous habit of hers.  
Shoot she then thought she had never told him were in the field that she would meet him, figuring maybe she would just meet him at the entrance she glaring at her TV-less wall he rose then tromped to her room to lay down today had been such a long day and not much had even happened. As she thought about ways to talk to Sans she started her nightly routine, brushing her fur, teeth, and then reading for an hour. Not wanting to read though, she took out her notebook and began writing things that she could say to him.

'Sans I like you'  
'Sans I thing you are a cute skeleton'  
'Sans I do you want to go on a date with me'

Yes she thought to herself she needed to say all of those thoughts to Sans, turning out the light she thought about were they could go for there first date. Maybe they would go to Grilby's she thought as she fell asleep.  
***  
Sitting by the flower at the entrance to waterfall she gently strokes its petals. Then she whispered into it and continued further into waterfall.

Sans Pov  
He awakened with the sound of pots and pans clanging around, stretching his arms he peeks at the clock to see that it was 11:00 wow usually Papyrus woke him up in the morning. Standing and throwing a sock off his mattress into the corner he grabbed a clean hoodie and started downstairs he needed to leave for waterfall soon. Finding Papyrus completely engrossed in making spaghetti he said to him spaghetti he said, "i'm gonna go out bro." He heard him shout back something unintelligible as he stepped out the door into the cool brisk air of Snowdin. It was nice being a skeleton he thought, because the cold went right through him.  
Walking at a slightly faster pace then normal he went to Grilby's to pick up some grub. Ordering 2 burgers and fries, he then tried to converse with dizzy bunny. It was useless all she did was try to flirt with him so he said his good-bye and went to wait at the bar. After a few minutes Grilby came out with the food in a bag, "So you got a hot date," he rasped holding out the bag.  
"none of your business, put it on my tab," Sans grouched as he left Grilbys.  
***  
Walking to waterfall he began to wonder were they would meet there waterfall was a big place, there were many paths to choose. Getting to the entrance he peeked around and looked at his sentry post to see if she had left him a note or something seeing nothing he wanders over to the single echo flower in the room he touched it softly. Hearing it whisper he leans in, 'Meet me at the lonely bench,' it whispered out. Knowing immediately were she was he starts on his trek, it was a good choice of places to meet he thought it only had one entrance so she couldn't seek out and it was also nice and private hopefully Y/N woud be comfortable talking to him.

Y/N Pov  
Sitting at the bench she played with her fur again what if he didn't come, what if the were interrupted, not many people knew of this place but it could happen. Hearing footsteps she rose from her seat and hid behind the echo flower no she couldn't d this what if he thought that if was someone else, to busy worrying she hadn't heard him call her name and he walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.  
"y/n are you ok," he asks his voice sounding like music to her ears.  
"Yes, sorry," she whispered rising from her crouch.  
"i got some grub," he whisper as well then gently tugs her towards the bench.  
Silently taking the food from him she bites into her burger right away not knowing what to say or do. He sets the bag with his food still in it to the side, "i knew it was you."  
Swallowing hard she looks to hi and he continues, "i want you to know that i like you too," as he takes her hand into his.  
"You do," she whispers.  
"yes, you are funny and creative i loved the letters that you wrote," he whispers back stroking her hands gently.  
They sat like that for a while, holding hands and listening to the sounds of waterfall. This was the only the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man sorry peeps I joined DA recently and have been spending all my time on there.


	6. Wrong # part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a cute short  
> sans/reader

From Unknown: so water you gonna wear  
You glance nervously at your cell you hated it when someone got the wrong number and was that a pun you thought with a small smile, figuring that they had realized their mistake you placed the phone on your table and walked into your living room the tv was calling to you it was gaming time. Flipping through your N64 games you decided to play Yoshi's Story you needed some happy cute yoshi in your life right now, work was becoming so annoying and you did not like your boss he was so racist. You growled at the thought a monster had come into the shop to try and buy some supplies for their party but your boss had seen them and yelled at them telling them that they were not aloud in there. You had gotten mad and shouted at your boss, saying that they had just as much a right to be there as he did cause he was a monster and he was still there.  
You really need to work on your anger issues you though, hoping your yoshi over a pit, you had gotten fired for that one its never a good idea to call your boss a monster especially to his face frowning you make your yoshi eat a shyguy wishing it were your old boss. Tossing eggs around to release your anger you think you maybe should have played a more violent game to get your rage out. Running about and eating more fruit you smiled at the happy expression on the yoshi's face when you filled up the fruit meter, yes this was why you played this because they were so cute.  
Setting the controller down you go into the kitchen to grab a drink of water, you had forgotten about it when you had seen the text. Grabbing a glass from the counter you fill it with water from the sink, you hear your phone ding.  
From CuteDino: So I was wondering if you wanted to go to that party that I was planning, you seem pretty cool... but only if you want to  
From CuteDino: Well its alright if you don't want to i understand  
From Unknown: cod that may have sounded weird cerealy what are you gonna wear to the party fishbreath  
To CuteDino: I am sorry for not getting back to you earlier, I have been busy I can totally come to your party I have nothing better to do can I help you set up?  
To Unknown; Um I am sorry, but I think you have the wrong number.  
Grabbing your water you slowly sip it thinking about getting a new job, then you banish the thought no not today you did not need depressing thoughts like that in your head at this point. Grabbing your phone you walked to the tv again the yoshi's needed you to get the happy heart tree for them! Jungle level go you thought jumping and swimming your way though the level, you began rethinking the cuteness of this game as one of the enemies kept sucking you up and turning you small, hearing your phone ding distracted you and you got thrown off the map.  
Crying in despair you watch your yoshi get dragged away by shyguys into a castle in the distance, it was just another reason to eat them you thought as your crying yoshi was dropped into the castle and it asked if you wanted to continue. Looking down you turn off the system you did not want to loose your yoshi, you hated it when they got caught, taking the game out of the system you grab Link Majors Mask you always loved this game. You grabbed your cell before turning it on the game and it dings as you pick it up glancing at it you see 3 messages again jeepers you never got this much attention before.  
From CuteDino: Really awesome heres my address you can come a little early if you want *address*  
From CuteDino: I did not even tell you when the party is, its tomorrow at 5pm you can come a hour or so early to help and you can meet my girlfriend.  
From Unknown: sorry im not purrfect,i wrote the number in wrong the number i wanted is one number off from yurs  
Shaking your head you write a quick text to Alphys  
To CuteDino: Gonna be their at 4 then see you tomorrow!  
As you typed you got another text you wondered who it was from checking you see Alph had texted again, peeking you see that she is telling you that you did not need to bring anything. Slipping back into game mode you start to play. Zoning out and not noticing the multitude of texts that you were getting.

To be continued (sorry its late and i want to at least post this)


End file.
